Precure Legendary Draw
Pretty Cure Legendary Draw (プリキュアレジェンダリードロー Purikyua Rejendarī Dorō) is the third crossover film in the Pretty Cure Legendary ''movie franchise featuring all of the current Pretty Cure characters from [[Sporty Precure|''Sporty Precure]] onward. It celebrates the 20th anniversary of the franchise of the Pretty Cure franchise, as it has been 20 years since Futari wa Pretty Cure first premiered. The Prism Hearts Precure characters make their movie debut excluding Cure Echo and Cure Shadow. Synopsis Who is the Ultimate Pretty Cure? It's time for us to find out who stands as the greatest! I'm Kyuseishu Aya! After another day at school, I was wondering which of the Precure teams was the best of all time? Just then, a mysterious letter appeared before us, inviting our group to participate in the Lucky Draw to decide the Ultimate Pretty Cure. When we accepted the invitation, we were soon greeted by our senpai, the "Dino Spirits Pretty Cure" and the "Sporty Pretty Cure!" With the title of Ultimate Pretty Cure on the line, it's time for the "Prism Hearts Pretty Cure" to rise up and win it all. It's just begun! Plot The movie opens in a mysterious casino, where High Roller is examining several videos of the Pretty Cure. Wanting them for his collection, he soon looked up a means of capturing them before realizing that he could capture them after they were weakened enough. He ordered his assistant Chibihoshi to send out invitations to three of the strongest Pretty Cure teams, but he decided to go with the three teams with the most varied move pools. Meanwhile, Aya had just arrived at the Precure Fan Club and she and her friends began to speculate on who's the best Pretty Cure team, with many of them stating either Futari Wa Pretty Cure, Heartcatch Pretty Cure, or Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo. After they cleaned up their clubroom for their next activity, the Precure find a mysterious invitation that talks about a competition to decide the "Ultimate Pretty Cure", one that was given to two other Precure teams from two different eras, the Dino Spirits Pretty Cure from a year prior to Darkest Day, and their predecessors the Sporty Pretty Cure. As the trio accepted the invitation, Chibihoshi arrived and transported the casino where they were greeted by High Roller. The opening ceremonies would occur as the girls were spread across four different events. The first round pitted Cure Allez and Cure Trinity in an arduous obstacle course that was located in Spade Hall. Cure Allez eventually won the match and when Cure Trinity mysteriously vanished after being directed by a reluctant Chibihoshi to a break room. The second round involved Cure Splash, Cure Wing, and Cure Goal in a quiz that revolved around sports, dinosaurs, and the previous Precure in Heart Hall. Cure Wing was able to win this with ease before her competition disappeared like the rest. Next was the third round which had Cure KO, Cure Gnaw and Cure Noble fight in a triple threat battle at Diamond Hall. Before the bout, Cure Claw gave Cure Gnaw a good luck kiss, but soon the two were embarrassed by the other Cures. With this added determination, Cure Gnaw was able to come on top, but not before getting a tie with Cure KO. The fourth round features Cure Horn, the team of Cure Papillon and Cure Mirage, and Cure Par competing in a talent show Club Hall, where the two Prism Cures won without issue thanks to a spectacular performance utilizing the Cure Felice and Milky Rose Prism Cards. As each event was happening, the three Leader Cures along with Ayumi, Itsuhiro, Chiko, and Courage were cheering on their respective groups. But while the trio watched on, Ayumi and Chiko noticed that more and more of the Precure was starting to disappear, something that the three remaining Cures noticed as well. With the score being 1-2-2, Cure Pitch needed to even out the odds if they wanted to win and so, she challenged her fellow Precure to a home run contest to see who could beat her in a race. In reality however, the three Leader Cures were giving their allies some time to investigate. During their search, Chibihoshi soon told them about the origins of his boss, stating that he had raised him ever since he was created from the constellation Leo. They soon however find several playing cards that resembled the Prism Cards within High Roller's office, two of which had Cure Goal and Cure Trinity crying out for help from within. Upon releasing the girl, Cure Goal proceeded to tell them that the whole tournament was a trap for High Roller to capture the Precure. Once they heard this, the two freed Cures, Ayumi and Itsuhiro all ran out to stop the race as they warned the three. Seeing that the group had seen through his farce, High Roller proceeded to try and capture the Leader Cures, but they were saved at the last minute by Chibihoshi, who dropped his lucky charm; the Prism Cards sets for the Dino Spirits Pretty Cure, and the Sporty Pretty Cure. The other remaining Cures soon arrived to their leaders' aid.' When High Roller saw this however, he was disappointed in the lion fairy for his supposed betrayal. He however did not care in the slightest however as he had 'served his purpose' in expanding his collection. As Chibihoshi was appalled by what his father figure had said to him, the man explained his origin. Growing up as a hobo on Planet Zeni, High Roller yearned for a light to call his own in a world of glitz and glamor. One day, after fighting to keep the meal he had stolen from a restaurant, he stumbled across a lone Miracle Lucky Light. Transfixed on the light it gave, it motivated him to get himself out of his old lifestyle and become a collector of anything that matched the light of the Miracle Light. Ayumi soon asked the man why he went out of his way to create this strange tournament. High Roller merely stated that he wanted to see which of the Precure would shine the brightest so that he could keep her for himself, creeping out all of the girls in the process and causing Cure Gnaw to feel a little bit protective of his girlfriend. The Precure soon began to battle against the man and a slew of former Smashground competitors and Saurrows, with the ''Prism Hearts Cures performing a Prism Change into the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, HUGtto! Pretty Cure, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure, and Futari Wa Pretty Cure. Realizing that he was outgunned, High Roller tried to escape through one of his time cards but Cure Light soon gave chase. As High Roller arrived on the other side of the portal, he needed a distraction to keep the Precure of that era busy. He soon took out one of the Dark Matter monsters he had in his collection and released it from his containment card, catching the attention of the Dino Spirits Cures of that era. Wanting to help the team out, Cure Light quickly performs a Prism Change into Cure Black, only to find herself fully becoming the original Leader Cure due to the residual energy that attached itself to the Prism Cards. Using this opportunity, Cure Light assisted the Cures in defeating the Saurrow-esque Dark Matter monster as she used the powers of the different Leader Cures. She soon left and found High Roller, battling against the man as they returned to his domain. After being forced back into to the present, High Roller goes ballistic and starts absorbing his entire collection into himself, becoming a monstrous clown he destroys the casino and escapes into the real world. The Precure and their allies escape with the help of Chibihoshi and follow him. Now going completely mad, High Roller then started to absorb everything in sight in order to increase his powers. Elsewhere, a crowd of various civilians began to stare at a strange beacon of light in the sky. Suddenly something falls down in front of them, the original Miracle Lucky Light that High Roller found which started it all! The light shines and multiplies itself, with one landing in the hand of each onlooker. Chiko, who had landed safely along with Courage, Itsuhiro, and Ayumi then called out to the crowd to cheer on the Precure. This causes the three teams to start glowing as the Dino Spirits and Sporty Cures transformed into their Draco and Champion modes, while the Prism Hearts Cures received both of their respective Miracle Petals. With the light of the various civilians and Chibihosi providing his own light, the Precure combine their powers into one massive blast called the Jackpot Draw. As it approached High Roller, the man smiled with glee and said "It's shining...." before being destroyed for good. Chibihosi, after apologizing to the group, returned all of the Precure to their designated time periods. Sadly this caused the Dino Spirits and Sporty Miracle Petals to grey out as they were not summoned by normal means and thus could not be used until they can gain approval from the teams of their current time, which bummed Aya out but she knew that they would meet again one day. As the Precure heard the school bell ring, they soon realized that not much time has passed ever since they found the little lion fairy's invitation. This caused the question of who the best Precure was to be brought up again, only this time Aya simply smiled and said "We all are". Characters '''Pretty Cures *Shōsha Keiko / Cure Pitch * Shōsha Hinata / Cure Goal * Kettei Natsumi / Cure Allez * Zenbu Asami / Cure Par * Erin Hartman / Cure KO * Kodai Kota / Cure Claw * Tsubasa Yumi / Cure Wing * Torago Mitsuki / Cure Jaw * Kyoryusei Kanna / Cure Horn * Katsuki Rentaro / Cure Gnaw *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui HIkari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi MayaSanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage Mascots *Chiko *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Chikurun *Kumonuso Villains * Dark Matter * Saurrows * Losers * Minikans Secondary characters * Courage * Kodai Itsushiro * Sakagami Ayumi Movie characters Allies * Chibihoshi Villains * High Roller Prism Changes * Prism Changes in Pretty Cure Legendary Draw ** Cure Light - Cure Lovely, Cure Yell, Cure Black, Cure Peach ** Cure Splash - Cure Princess, Cure Ange, Cure White ** Cure Noble - Cure Honey, Cure Etoile, Shiny Luminous ** Cure Trinity - Cure Fortune, Cure Tomorrow, Cure Feliece ** Cure Mirage - Cure Felice, Cure Macherie, Cure Magical ** Cure Papillon - Milky Rose, Cure Amour, Cure Miracle * Each of these Prism Changes use a season that holds some kind of significance to the series ** Futari Wa Pretty Cure - Served as the original starting point of the series ** Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo - Was the first season since Max Heart to be a sequel to a previous series ** Fresh Pretty Cure - On top of introducing the yearly crossover movie, it also served to revive the series after the previous season performed rather poorly ** Happiness Charge Pretty Cure - The season celebrated the tenth anniversary of the franchise by having the first chunk of episodes had special introductions by every individual Precure from Futari Wa to DokiDoki, which would later be expanded upon in Prism Hearts. ** Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure - Both Cure Miracle and Cure Magical were chosen to be one of the ambassadors of the Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics ** HUGtto! Pretty Cure ''- On top of celebrating the franchise's fifteenth anniversary, the series featured three different crossovers with previous Precure. Cure Yell in particular was the first Cure to receive an on-screen Prism Change Connection with DSPC49 * This episode explains why Cure Light were able to use the Prism Cards during her "early-bird cameo", even though the cards didn't exist until after Darkest Day, which took place well after the ''Dino Spirits ''Cures defeated the Black Dragon, as well as the discrepancy of the Prism Cards fully transforming the ''Prism Hearts Cures into the previous Cures. ** The entire cameo from the movie where Cure Light helps the Cures defeat the Saurrows Dark Matter monster is shown completely in film as was done in the episode. Trivia * This is the second crossover movie to be considered canon to the main series (the first instance was HuPC36, which showed the HUGtto!, KiraKira, and Mahou Tsukai Cures recognize each other post Super Stars) as this film is referenced in both PriHeaPC27, and PriHeaPC32, which would see the formal introduction to the Dino Spirits Miracle Petal and Sporty Miracle Petal * The Miracle Lights are called the Miracle Lucky LightsCategory:Movies Category:All Stars Movies